galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Division One: Episode IX: Known Associates
Kerrigan by alexey konev-d5r6j99.jpg Superthumb.png 'Medusa' Medusa's first mission was a huge eye-opener for her. For how old she was, she lived a rather sheltered life out in the country. Now with living here in the big metropolis that was Andromeda, her everyday life had been constant exposure to new things. From the huge floating boats that people called cars, to the huge buildings everywhere. Even after ten years, the human world never failed to surprise her, and she always exploring every inch of it when she had the time. And for once, she'd had the day off. Today was set aside for exploring and after a long afternoon of wandering, she would eventually find herself back in one of the many common rooms within the tower in which all of the Warriors, Operatives and other government-ordained field employees resided in. One of the things she'd been always eying but had never gotten the opportunity to experience had been food. But now that she had acquired money, something that was also of a foreign concept to her, she was able to acquire a souvenir to play with when she got home. Upon doing so, Medusa went right into the kitchen and took a seat right at the breakfast bar. Placing the bag down, her nostrils flared for the scents of hotly cooked meat and other vegetables and sugars she could smell. "Mmmm.....She could understand now why people enjoyed eating so much, the smell alone was invigorating! Almost like a present, she opened the package as carefully as she could until all that was left was the fleshy prize that she had been waiting to devour. It wasn't like any kind of insect she had ever fed upon and hadn't the slightest idea in how to...attack this. So now Medusa was just staring at it rather dumbfoundedly. The little potatoes that were carved into sticks were there as well, and even a saucer made of sugar and flour....it was called a cookie. Was any of this organic? 'Jinx' Jinx was the typical new girl of the Operatives. She was only starting to get the hang of things and she has yet to be sent off on her first mission, although she was not going to push it since she enjoyed being able to do absolutely nothing after her whole life of doing absolutely everything. It’s tiring working for your psychotic father for 17 years of your life, not being able to do anything. Though, it may be worse not remembering all the things she’s done. She thought it would be best for people not to remember her or who she was so dying her hair and wearing a bit of makeup to change up her features only slightly. Leaning back in a desk chair her long pink hair is tied in a long braid behind her back, with two strands of hair brushing her pale cheeks. Relaxing, she felt a sudden tug on her braid quickly turning her head almost falling backward in the chair. “Oi! What the fuck!?” She caught herself quickly grabbing the table beside her to help her adjust herself. Her golden eyes turn to glare turning her head to look back at the men giggling like school girls, they start to point at each other like morons blaming each other for the hair pulling. Jinx’s eye twitched but instead of her lips curling into a frown they curled up into a devious smile as she stood up. “This is how I’d imagine high-school boys act, not grown ass men. Silly me to think you would be any different.” She giggled, her tone of voice not sounding condescending though the sentence definitely was. The men stopped laughing, feeling a bit awkward they all look at each other confused. “I’m going on my break!” Jinx calls out to the people around her as she walks past the ‘men’. They all stare at her as she walks away and blinks at each other still confused at her reaction. Jinx heads off to a familiar joint, she opens the door and as soon as she does the aroma of food fills her nose. Her stomach growls softly as she walks into the store, she placed a hand on her stomach. “Ah...” She glanced at a woman sitting at the breakfast bar, spotting her juicy burger and fries her mouth starts to water. She walks up to her noticing her confused stare. “You need any help with that?” She chuckled sitting at the chair beside her. “Or you could tell me what you’ve got because I definitely want whatever that is.” Her honey colored eyes sparkle looking down at the sight of the food 'Medusa' Medusa was still staring at the hamburger so very intently when her olfactive senses alerted her to a human coming in. You would think after ten years of being around people that she would be used to this by now, wouldn't she? Apparently not. But each human had their own distinct scent, especially females and with looking up, her yellow eyes seemed to light up at seeing this young woman. She was very pretty and her hair was very colorful and alluring. A smile of wonder and delight spread across her face at seeing her and the emotion doubled when she came forward. "Good day to you." She beamed while turning slightly in her seat to face the lady as she sat down. When asked if she needed assistance with the sandwich, she nodded quickly. How kind of her to offer! "I do, actually." With a toothy grin, she lightly pushed the very large double-decker cheeseburger toward her. "This might be a strange request, but I would very much like to learn how to eat like a real human. Would you mind demonstrating how one would do so? I will buy another sandwich for you if you prefer your own." Okay so maybe this was just a TEENY bit awkward and possibly very creepy, but hey! Who says no to free food, right? "I like your hair by the way. Is it yours? It is very pretty and reminds me of the silk blossoms back home." Perhaps small talk would soften the blow? Medusa ran a hand through her own hair, which in its most basic lamen's term, resembled braids of dreadlocks but made from...something else. 'Jinx' Jinx looks up at the beautiful woman sitting beside her, just now acknowledging her features. She blinked a few times, making sure what she saw was real. Stunning. She flashed her a tender smile. “Ah, sorry I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Jinx Hart, pleased to meet you.” Jinx rubbed her hands together as the burger got closer within Jinx’s reach. Who could say no to free food, plus Jinx isn’t one to be shy around people she’s just met. When she mentioned her pale pink hair Jinx bit her lip. “Oh, I dyed it. I hated my old hair. Bad memories.” She chuckled to herself awkwardly trying to now change the topic off of herself. “Oh, but I don’t mind sharing I’m not really that hungry. I’m just worried if you don’t mind—” She paused. “Wait.” Jinx just now realizing what she said. She analyzed the girl before her leaning in too close for comfort, she tilted her head as she placed a finger on her own chin tapping it. She leaned back in her seat now giving her room to breathe. “Sorry, I just… You’re not human! So cool. What’s your race? Your hair… it’s amazing.” She quickly moved the topic off of herself and smiled big. “I’ve never met anyone yet who isn’t human... this is a first. ”Or she hasn't remembered anyone in her past that she may have met, but so far she has only met humans. She took a knife that was on the plate and cut the burger in half. Jinx held up the right half of the burger to her lips. “Take a big bite! And don’t worry about making a mess. That's the best part." Jinx Took a bite, burger juice dripped from the bottom of it and onto the plate. She scooted the plate towards her as she chewed and swallowed her bite. "Now you try." She urged her to take a bite as well so she didn't feel awful taking someone's food, especially someone being nice to her. Medusa It was with relief and delight that Medusa smiled back just as tenderly, feeling happy that she did not react badly. Medusa didn't always have the best of luck with people, especially because in being around people, human people that is, she'd developed a bad habit of staring. They were just such a pretty race! At least this rosy-haired human was nice enough to either not care, or did not notice. "Oh no, no need to apologize, I forgot as well. It is a pleasure Jinx! My name is Minerva til Ai'ie Vaala, but many call me Medusa for short. " Scooting back a little too intently watch the girl, Medusa brought her own hands together with excited anticipation. "Well, it is a very flattering color on you. Perhaps if I should become brave enough to try the endeavor, would you show me how to do that?" That could have been fun, right? Once Jinx had let her know she didn't mind sharing the sandwich, Medusa went and grabbed a butter knife from out one of the drawers that held utensils and handed it to her. By now, Jinx was giving her a close once over and she grinned. Odd as it might have seemed for humans, her own race was accustomed to closeness for one reason or the other. "Oh thank you!" She smiled back to Jinx while sitting down. "I'm a Sohakoraimu. Ahhh.....we are a parasitic race that slowly evolved from insects to human...ish. Is that right to say when something isn't exactly right? Ish?" With a nervous chuckle, she suddenly perked up at the food. Almost like a kid in a candy store, Medusa nodded excitedly to Jinx, yellow eyes focused on everything she did, hanging on her every word. "Oh, this looks so simple!" Once Jinx had taken a bite and then pushed the plate toward her, Medusa mimicked her movements. Her long fingers wrapped around and picked up her half and brought it to her lips. With opening her mouth and sinking her teeth into a moderate chunk and bit it off. Jinx didn't specify anything to do with her tongue or oral enzymes, so when the hot cube of food was in her mouth and hit her mouth, her yellow eyes lit up! "Mmmmm! ....mmmmm...." She groaned with pleasure, remembering to bite and chew. It was ...delicious. The mixture of salts, milk, sauce, and charbroiled meat with the little cutlets of vegetables ....Once the food had been ground down into a pulpy paste against her tongue she swallowed and could feel the warm sensation of it carry all the way down her esophagus. ".....Wow." Starry eyed and overjoyed by the feeling, she now looked at Jinx. "That was incredible Jinx! Thank you for the lesson. But now I wonder....what kind of food do you?" Medusa was now curious, wondering what other delicacies were out there to try. Jinx ' Jinx is relieved to have met someone finally, and such an interesting name, she tried to pronounce it but she felt better when she heard she had a nickname, Medusa. “Oh! I could teach you how to dye hair for sure, that would be fun.” She nodded in response. “And thank you for the compliment, I’m not used to such a kind gesture.” She admitted feeling a bit sorry for herself since these compliments actually made her feel very warm and happy for once. Listening to her try to describe her race, she pouted her lips. Another word she probably couldn’t pronounce correctly but she was definitely interested in her race. “I wish I was something other than a human. I’m so boring!!” She groaned as she handed her the knife. As she tried to show Medusa how to eat like her she waited in anticipation to see how she would do pleased at her response. Jinx clapped her hands excitedly almost like she just cracked a code. “Bravo! Amazing!” She laughed a bit at her reaction scratching the back of her head. “Sorry, I got excited for you. Wasn’t it delicious!?” Her smile still plastered on her face, refusing to leave. Jinx paused at her question now tapping her pink lips with her long black nail. “What food do I enjoy most? Well, sweets of course.” She smiled big enough to flash her two sharp canines, still unsure if they’re real canines or just human ones but they were fairly sharp looking, almost like a cat. It was strange how many cat-like features she had, though she did not put much thought into it anyway. “I have a bit of a sweet tooth for sure.” She shrugged accepting her guilty pleasure. She suddenly realized something. “Please tell me you’ve had strawberry shortcake before!” Her eyes sparkled with excitement. “Oh, what is this feeling. I’m too jittery and excited.” Sighing a bit, Jinx hasn’t been this excited in ages, so strange, she hasn’t felt many feelings lately but she was prepared to experiment. Maybe if she teaches her new friend the human delicacies, she’d be able to help her re-learn some emotions she’s lost or maybe she had more experience than Jinx. p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545 'Medusa "Excellent! I cannot wait!" Flashing her a bright yellow-eyed smiled, Medusa was looking forward to scanning people for some more hair inspiration. "You're most welcome. But really? Then again, I have noticed humans have such a variety of moods and personalities, from friendly to downright mean and angry. Perhaps that is why, but you are very lovely in aesthetic and personality." Medusa empathized with Jinx completely, especially since being among humans, she did not always feel welcome or trusting among them whereas back home, everyone was caring and trusted each other. So it felt nice to give such treatment to that would truly appreciate it. ~ "Oh but as a human you are so interesting! I envy that you can eat, and fight with just your limbs and have such intelligence to make and do all these wonderful things. And my goodness, no other race could have such a battle with just words! There is a power in you humans that no other race comes close to having. We live longer and have seen more, but of all the alien types I have met, humans have the most amazing lives, even for how short it is." She smiled at Jinx, hoping to at least put her at ease. But at Jinx clapping, Medusa felt empowered and took a smaller bite of the burger, feeling confident know that she had properly consumed food. With quickly swallowing, she looked up while swiping away a stray spot of mustard on her purple lips. "Mmm, yes it was! My goodness, I have never felt so wonderful taking something into my body! Now I understand why some people will eat too much, I don't blame them at all now." Fat was awesome. "Sweets? Mmm.... I have always wondered about those. There is a pastry shop or two that I have seen when passing through the city." Medusa observed Jinx now, now also realizing how very feline-like she appeared, which in her own opinion added to the girl's sense of femininity, which was also a very prominent beautiful feature of humans. But at seeing her light up over the thought of sweets and a short...cake? She grinned and shook her head. "Won't you show me how wonderful it is? I want to try any food I can get my hands on. " It seemed the both of them could teach other a lesson or two, as Medusa saw this as not only a hedonistic experience of eating but to also bond with someone that she might have the luxury of altering into a friend. While they talked, she slowly polished off the rest of the burger, enjoying the hot feeling it left in her stomach and the warm fuzzies it gave while her system sucked all the nutrients from the meat and bread. Category:Divisions